fandomstuckfandomcom-20200215-history
Fandomsarchive
Summary FandomsArchive is a tumblr blog (fandomsarchive.tumblr.com) made for a fandomstuck roleplay on MSPARP. Most of the users are regular, and the roleplay has been going on since February. Many of the users are long time users, and for newcomers to understand this roleplay, they have created a blog about it. The roleplay The roleplay, which started out simply as a "Do what you please, don't troll/spam/harass others/etc." has since changed. The characters decided to play SBURB, which lasted a couple of months, before they finished and won the game. After that, it was back to the original plot. However, this got boring after a while, and the characters played SBURB again. Violence occured, death occured, and eventually they won the game and entered the new universe created, as the gods of that universe (Hence why when you enter you would see a character with the title "fandom Fandom (God/Goddess of thing here)" in the user bar.) After a while, when things got calm and too boring, the users decided to create a fandom war! As in, a literal war, fighting and all. This is the current situation in the chat; it is unclear as to what shall be done afterwards. Basic Rules of the Chat •Actions may only affect a character or the environment. If you really must tap the fourth wall, choose a single way your character interacts with it and give it a body. If it gets out of hand, we can deal with it without having to deal with you. •Be careful of unnecessary triggering! an action is not directly performed by a character and is triggering, it doesn't fly. If it can't easily and convincingly be explained as something your character would do, it doesn't fly. •No bullying/harassment/intentionally triggering a mun through you or your character! •Do not be rude to the roleplayers. We don't tolerate bullying. •Please don't throw the link at every person you meet. •Doubles are okay; just check with the roleplayer first. •Don't force anyone to do anything. •No spamming. Shipping There are many ships in this chat. Please check out the helpful shipping chart created by one of our roleplayers to learn more! If you can not view the photo, click on the box and it will redirect you to the tumblr post with the original picture. All pornographic roleplays unfortunately take place in another chat; you can create your own. However, a porn chat can be found here . The separate chat is so that if a parent or friend looks over at the RPer's computer screen, they won't see porn, and some roleplayers are just uncomfortable with people watching them roleplay smut. Also, this allows people who dislike pornography to not see it. Category:Roleplays Category:Roleplay Groups Category:Msparp Taken characters Achievement Hunters Fandom Adventure Time Fandom Animal Crossing Fandom Assassins Creed Bioshock Fandom Black Butler Fandom (?) Brony Fandom Creepypasta Fandom Deadspace Fandom Doctor Who Fandom Fallout Fandom Firefox Google Chrome Hetalia Fandom Homestuck Fandom Intermission Fandom Internet Fandom Julius Leviathan Fandom Medabots Fandom Pokemon Fandom Portal Fandom Problem Sleuth Fandom Prototype Fandom Soul Eater Fandom Supernatural Fandom Superdead Fandom (Long story short: early in the roleplay, the Supernatural and Deadspace fandoms got combined into one person. Since then, we have gotten a new Supernatural roleplayer and a new Deadspace roleplayer.) Spiral Fandom Tardis Fandom Tumblr Fandom Vocaloid Fandom Category:Roleplays Category:Roleplay Groups Category:Msparp